The Day House was Nice 2: The Sequel
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: House is nice, again. But this time... he has a patient. WARNING INSIDE! Please read and review!
1. Rikki: The patient

The Day House was Nice 2: The Sequel

I don't own House MD or anything I make fun of. I do own my character that is the patient.

House is scarringly nice, again. But this time, he has a patient. PLEASE DON'T SUE IF THIS STORY CAUSES YOU MENTAL SCARRINGS, HEART ATTACKS, OR ANY OTHER MEDICAL PROBLEMS!!!

* * *

It was a cloudy day out, House's team had a patient that House brought in. The rest of the team were going to kill House, since apparently, he was once again... nice. Their patient is a fifteen-year-old girl who came in the clinic with chest, back, and leg pains that no other doctors can figure out, she had an absent seizure and she was admitted in the hospital.

House went into the patients room, saying:

"Hi, patient! My name is House, what's your name?"

"Rikki, dumbass. You're the one who admitted me here in the first place and looked at my files." The patient, Rikki, replied.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Do you need a hug?" House asked.

House walked over to Rikki, hugging her, singing:

"I love you, you love me. Let's be friends and I'll hug my patients, with no Vicodin and a hug and kiss from me to you... Won't you say you love me too?"

"Get the hell off of me!" Rikki yelled.

"Oh, you need another song!" House stated, hugging tighter.

"Dear God... No..." Rikki whimpered.

"My Little Patients! My Little Patients! How will I cure them today? Today is so happy, and so very colorful! I just want to sing even more!" House started.

Rikki looked out the window, thinking: '_I wonder if a jump from the second floor would kill me...'_.

"Now are you feeling special?" House asked.

Rikki twitched, crying a little.

"Oh, look at you! You're crying tears of happiness!" House cheered. "I'm going to sing again!"

"Oh... my God..." Rikki cried. "How can it get any worser?"

House took a deep breath, and sung:

"I'm a Happy Boy! All filled with joy! Life is fantastic, It's Vicodin-free magic! I'm so very happy! It may scar most people! Imagination, it's my Vicodin-free creation!"

"Where's Dr. Chase, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Wilson and Dr. Taub?" Rikki asked.

"I'll go get them!" House replied.

House skipped out of the room, saw Chase, Cameron, Wilson, and Taub walking towards him. He smiled and said:

"Our patient needs you all!" House said. "I made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

They peeked inside the room, seeing Rikki in fetal position in the corner rocking back and forth, whimpering:

"Corner make bad man go bye-bye, corner make bad man go bye-bye."

They looked at House and back at Rikki.

"Dear God... What did you to the patient?" Wilson asked

House smiled.

"I feel sorry for her." Taub said, looking at the smile.

"We need to get her to a MRI stat!" House said.

"House, why dare I ask?" Chase asked.

"To make sure her happy gland in her brain isn't malfunctioning!" House said.

"House, when your nice, you scare most people."

* * *

That's chapter one to this story! Review if still alive. :D


	2. House isn't Human!

The Day House was Nice 2: The Sequel

I don't own House MD or anything I make fun of. But I do own my character, Rikki.

**WARNING: This fanfiction may cause (but not limited to): laughing, heart attack, mental scarring, medical problems, Vicodin cravings (yes, that means you House), House MD addiction, mutations, increased risk of you being admitted into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, suicide, homicide, and random couples you may never expect from House MD.**

* * *

Half way through the test, the whole team was staring at House and the screens. House just drank his tenth cup of coffee in the past thirty minutes. Rikki was ready to get the heck out of the machine and jump out a window before things got any worse, that's why House strapped her down in the machine so she wouldn't attempt it.

"House, are you sure your feeling alright?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, I'm absolutely fabulous." House replied.

"Either you took to much Vicodin, or we are seriously screwed." Chase said.

"I think it's both." Foreman said.

Rikki lifted her head slightly, asking:

"Is this over yet?"

"Yeah, it looks clean." Foreman replied.

Chase then noticed something on the screen.

"Rikki? You alright?" Chase asked.

The team heard nothing, so Chase, Cameron, and Foreman went up to Rikki as she came out of the machine.

"Rikki, you there?" Cameron asked.

Foreman looked at Rikki's eyes with his laser pen.

"She's having an absent seizure..." Foreman said.

"Are you sure?" Taub asked.

Chase raised up Rikki's arm and let it fall back down.

"That pretty much sums it up." Chase said.

Rikki started to snap out of the absence seizure a minute later as Foreman, Chase, and Cameron got her into a wheelchair.

Two hours later, Rikki was asleep in a hospital bed. House, Wilson, and Cuddy were standing outside the door, talking. Wilson sighed and asked:

"House, what are you on?" Wilson asked, putting his right hand onto his forehead.

"Nothing but happy!" House replied.

"Ok, I'm pretty damn sure this isn't House." Wilson told Cuddy.

"I searched his entire home, nothing. I even checked the tracking chip I implanted under each of his team's skins. They're all here." Cuddy said.

"Wait, when did you-" Wilson asked.

"Between each episode." Cuddy said. "To make sure you guys aren't doing anything insane."

"Anyways..." Wilson paused. "What about the patient?"

"You mean our absolutely-positively emotionally-disturbed-but-at-the-same-time-smart-alic patient Rikki?" House asked.

"House, you got her emotionally-disturbed in the first place." Cuddy said.

"I know, isn't that so happy?! Anyways, Rikki had an absent seizure after the MRI." House stated.

"Is she alright?" Wilson asked.

"We're figuring that out. I think she was just happy! I should make her watch 'Barney'! That will make her even more happy!" House cheered.

Cuddy twitched and Wilson said:

"Alright... That's creepy."

"Aw... Wilson needs a hug!" House said, hugging Wilson.

"House, let go." Wilson gasped, trying to breathe.

Anyways, with Rikki, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron, Rikki started to wake up.

"What the hell happened?" Rikki asked.

"You had an absent seizure after the MRI. We need to know if you have any past history of epilepsy." Foreman replied.

Rikki went silent for minutes on end.

"I... It was years ago..." Rikki said, her eyes widened.

There was a knock on the door the next second. It was a woman and a man.

"We're Rikki's parents! Let us in!" The man said.

Rikki grabbed her hair, shaking her head.

"Don't let them in!" Rikki cried. "They'll get mad! They always get mad!"

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

Rikki let go of her grip, and didn't reply.

Two hours later, in House's office, Cameron and Chase stood, talking to House.

"We found her history. She has a history of seizures since she was eight. It says she was riding her skateboard with a old helmet and fell on the sidewalk that led to her house's front door, and she had a massive bleed in her brain and brain damage from lack of oxygen." Cameron said.

"She also was completely terrified when her parents came. Think they traumatized her when she was young." Chase said.

"Her medical file states that the bleed in her brain was discovered a whole week and a half after the accident. How can parents not notice that?" Cameron stated.

"How about we get Taub and Kutner to check their house... Because anytime me and Foreman have to check the house, we either get mauled by rapid dogs, weasels, bears, fangirls, fanboys... I usually almost get in trouble with the cops..." Chase said.

Taub and Kutner walked into the room. Kutner took a short breath, saying:

"The patient went into V-Fib. We got her back after at least 5 tries."

"Then her airway closed. We tried to intubate her, didn't work. So, we had to put a trache in her throat." Taub said.

House looked up.

"Did you guys give her the warm fuzzies again?" House asked.

"What...?" Kutner asked.

"Kutner, the Death Kitty won't find you! So stop hiding!" House stated, happily.

Chase got out a baseball bat and hit House upside the head with it.

"There. He is starting to mentally scar everyone." Chase said.

House got back up. Everyone but House ran out of the room and went to the only place you would expect the regular House to go to...

"A night club full of sex-crazed women, Chase?" Cameron asked.

"I know, right? No human would ever think to find us here." Chase replied.

"Thirteen is having a blast." Wilson said.

"That's because she's into these things." Cameron said.

"True." Wilson said.

"But at least no-one will think to look for us here." Foreman said.

House popped out of no-where.

"Hello, bestiest friends!" House said.

"HE'S NOT HUMAN!!!!!" Wilson said, running out of the club with the rest of the group.

Back at the hospital, House went into the patients room. Rikki was dead asleep. Apparently, Cuddy already took the tube out of Rikki's throat. The team had finally caught up to House.

"Oh God..." Chase said.

All that could be heard was:

"HI RIKKI!??!"

A second of silence soon broke with a scream of bloody murder. House came out of the room with a big smile on his face.

"It's decided! She needs a lumbar puncture and take some of her bone marrow! And more happy blood tests!" House said, smiling creeply.

* * *

House nice is going to be updated again later... When I feel like it! Review if you are still alive!


	3. Diagnosis, and House Goes to Candyland!

The Day House was Nice 2: The Sequel

I don't own House MD, but I do own my characters, Rikki and Juliet.

Sorry for not updating for the past... maybe 1 or 2, possibly three years, I've been doing stuff in real life, school's been consuming most of my time, looking up colleges, and the loss of my dog last November had put me into haitus. I'll try to update more.

* * *

The day seemed to drag along slowly, Wilson and Chase were talking to Rikki as House was sitting in a chair, across the room, smiling creeply. Chase looked up from the clipboard, Wilson and him looked at each other.

"So, why are you scared of your parents? Who do you stay with?" Chase asked, curiously,"Do they know you're here?"

Rikki shaked her head slightly, whispering:

"They wanted me to be perfect, and tried to make me how they wanted me. Anytime I'd do something they didn't like, even in the slightest..." Rikki pulled one of her legs out from the covers, revealing scars and looked at her wrists, "They beat me... So I ran off one day, after school. I stay with my deaf friend, Juliet. Her parents let me live with them, my parents must've followed me and Juliet here."

"Why did you girls come here?" Wilson asked.

"Juliet was worried when I started getting bruises all over my body from nothing... and I started to get sick..." Rikki whispered. "Don't let my parents know about anything. They'd kill me...literally."

House jumped up from his chair, smiling.

"Come anywhere near me, and I will take out the IV's, and shove the IV pole up your ass faster than you can say 'Chase'." Rikki threatened, looking at House.

House sat back down. Wilson stared for a minute, and asked,

"Can I see the bruises?"

After Chase unhooked Rikki, Wilson looked around Rikki's body and saw multiple bruises. Chase was making sure House didn't leave the chair he was sitting in.

"Chase, order a bone marrow sample." Wilson said, quietly, "House, don't go near the patient."

A few hours later, after numerous tests, Wilson and Chase walked back into the room, Rikki looking out the window and singing a small song that she made up herself.

"She walks into the house, but she can't hear the gunshots..." Rikki sung quietly.

Chase pulled Wilson outside the room, saying:

"What does she mean 'the gunshots'?"

"It's probably nothing. You go talk to her, I'll walk away and wish the best for you." Wilson said, stepping back a little.

"Oh no, she's your patient too." Chase replied, sharply. "I'll just walk away like nothing happened and plan some funeral arrangements for you- I mean-"

Over the next couple of minutes, Chase and Wilson yelled at each other. Thirteen walked up and entered the room after hearing the two fight. She sat down next to Rikki, with a concerned look on her face, hearing some of the lyrics.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hadley, your name's Rikki, right?" Thirteen asked, calmy.

"She never wanted nothing mor-" Rikki rambled off in the song, then noticing Thirteen's question, "Yes, I'm Rikki."

"Two of the doctors outside, Dr. Chase and Dr. Wilson are both arguing about the song you're singing. What's it about?" Thirteen asked.

"It's about Juliet, my deaf friend." Rikki replied, slowly.

"Where is Juliet?" Thirteen asked.

"She's over there..." Rikki said, pointing to a empty chair.

Thirteen looked over to the chair, and saw nothing sitting in the chair.

"Where are her parents?" Thirteen asked, curiously.

"In heaven." Rikki said.

"Why are they there?" Thirteen asked, as Chase and Wilson walked in.

"Bad guys hurt them..." Rikki replied, "They got her too, but she didn't hear them. Juliet saved me, and she explained to me that only I could see her. But she told me to take the gun from her basement and shoot the people who did this to her."

"I'm going!" Chase and Wilson said, attempting to leave, but House making them stay.

"Why did she say that?" Thirteen asked.

"She didn't say. But... she told me I would be in grave danger if someone didn't help me survive." Rikki said.

"But did you listen to her when she told you to hurt the people who hurt her?" Thirteen asked.

"I didn't. Because I knew mom and dad would get mad, she understood. But then these bruises started appearing and I started getting sick. She took me here." Rikki said.

Thirteen placed her hand on Rikki's and calmly said, "She did the right thing."

"You have leukemia." Wilson said, "We'll start you on chemotherapy."

Foreman walked in with some paperwork.

"And epilepsy, as well." Foreman sighed, looking at the papers. "We found your insurance, so you'll have treatment as soon as possible for both."

Rikki just sat there on the bed, looking sad at the chair.

"What's wrong?" Thirteen asked.

"She's gone." Rikki weeped.

Thirteen hugged Rikki for a second, and House jumped up from his chair, saying:

"Don't worry, Rikki: YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE ME!" House hugged Rikki tightly, "You'll live at my house from now on! I'll make sure you feel warm and fuzzy!"

Kutner and Taub were sneaking behind House with a clipboard and a giant syringe.

"This will make you feel all happy, and send you to Candyland." Taub laughed softly, stabbing House with the syringe while Kutner hit him with a clipboard, laughing as well.

* * *

And that's what I call a sequel! Now, shall I go ahead and make a prequel?  
Review, please. (:


End file.
